The Soulless Smasher
by MilkyDad101
Summary: The Radiance was defeated. Grimm and his troupe have retreated back into Deepnest. The White Lady has slowly began to rebuild Hallownest to its former glory. But what of its savior. He has been invited. Invited to test his might in the greatest tournament in creation. How will he fare in this new, strange world?


**Okay, third times the charm. For those of you who know me, I've kinda put my GX fic "**_**Sweet Sensations" **_**on a temporary hiatus. Can't really think. But I have high hopes for this one. It combines two of my current favorite games **_**Smash Bros. Ultimate**_** and **_**Hollow Knight**_**, hoping that the second gets representation in the first.**

**Welp, enough talk. On with the story!**

**I do not own Smash Bros. or Hollow Knight.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"GAME!"

The announcers voice echoed throughout Moray Towers as Samus eliminated Ken's final stock. She smirked as her visor showed the results. 2 stocks left, 59%. Not bad. If wasn't for him getting that Smash Ball, she would have got 3 in a row.

Adrenaline still pumping, the bounty hunter took off her helmet and sighed in relief. The next tournament was 2 weeks away, and she and few others were already training. With that newcomer, Joker, joining the party, many of the competitors fighting spirit were reignited.

Suddenly, the paint splattered tower disappeared, replaced by a black void. Samus stiffened as a familiar siren rang throughout the chamber. A flashing red warning appearing above her.

**[NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!]**

Okay, what the hell? A new competitor already! It's only been a couple weeks since pretty boy joined up. And the Hands usually wait a few months to bring in a new fighter. Nonetheless, she quickly put her helmet back on and readied herself for whatever happens.

The chamber once again changed. Samus stood in a dimly lit city square, several streetlamps the only illumination for the stage. A grand fountain stood in the middle of the square, four strange looking statues stood at its top, one of them taller than the rest. The rest of the area was surrounded by wrought iron gates and strange buildings

"_So this is the new fighters stage? Hmph, kinda of dreary." _She thought. _"Okay. The stage is a walk off, so I guess I won't have to worry about falling off. No platforms. This should be easy- wait, what?" _She looked up. _"Is it… raining?"_

That… was strange. None of the other stages have shown any sort of weather before. And, wait. She suddenly noticed the vaulted ceiling far above. They were underground too! Seriously, how was it raining underground?

"3!" She was put out of her thoughts by the announcer's loud voice.

That's when she noticed the fighter. Sitting on a bench opposite of her was a small creature. It had a white shell-like head with twin horns on the top. Its body was black and stubby, with a grey tattered cloak that covered most of its body. On its back was a strange, needle like weapon.

"2!"

Samus's eyes narrowed as the creature hoped off the bench. It didn't seem like much, but if her work had taught her anything, is to never judge a book by its cover. She had found plenty of creatures before that looked cute but soon turned into monsters. This could be no different.

She raised her arm cannon.

"1!"

The creature looked around before turning to face the female bounty hunter. Its black, soulless eyes portraying no emotion.

"GO!"

Samus fired a missile immediately and began to charge her cannon. The creature quickly dodged it before it made contact and just as quickly raced towards Samus.

"_This guy is quick!"_ Samus had to stop mid charge and fired shorter bursts towards it. The creature had to back off or else get hit. He seemed to be more of a close-range fighter, if the lack of any sort of projectile was to go off of. So, all she had to do is keep him at a distance.

This plan almost immediately backfired as the being fired a white blast that appeared to have eyes. It struck Samus straight in the chest, causing her to fall backwards. The creature quickly closed the gap between them. The blonde bounty hunter was able to quickly get up, only to receive a sharp jab from the creatures weapon.

With her caught off guard, the short warrior was able to deliver a flurry of slashes. It finished its myriad of attacks with a strong upward swing, launching the larger and heavier opponent into the air.

Samus regained her senses just in time to go into ball form, dropping a bomb below as she made her distance. When it detonated, the small creature was launched backwards; just below Samus.

She aimed her Arm Cannon downwards and fired a small, fiery blast. The creature hit the floor roughly and bounced back up, allowing her to combo into a Screw Attack. The warrior was launched upwards, just missing the blast off zone.

The two landed a few feet opposite of each other. Samus quickly glanced at their percentages. _"Yeesh, I'm already to 72%. But it's at 98%. One more good attack, and I should have this."_ She thought confidently.

The little warrior got back on its feet, a visible crack on its shell head. Then, once again, it charged right at Samus. She readied herself, planning on going for a grab.

Just as she was about to fire her Grapple Beam, the creature went black. It suddenly gained more speed as it passed through Samus's body. She immediately flinched, feeling sudden damage as he passed through her.

It quickly turned back around and blasted her point blank with another white spirit, launching her forwards across the stage. It kept pace with her, positioning itself just below where she was about to land. It hunched over, Samus's visor picking up the familiar flashing of a Smash Attack.

"_Aw, crap…"_

With ear shattering howl, a powerful cloud of white spirits exploded upward, striking the blonde head on. She rocketed upward before hitting the blast zone, her first and only stock decimated.

"GAME!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Welp, that's the prologue down. Now time to work on the first chapter. Please fav and review. And I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
